In modern day society, user connectivity to selected wireless networks is desirable. Wireless networks are preferred over wired networks due to the reduction in complexity resultant from interacting with familiar computing and device environments. The value of providing wireless services to the user is generally recognized as a desirable service that businesses, institutions, and public venues can offer. However, conventional solutions for providing access to various networks are sub-optimal, and competing solutions can result in a bad end-user experience, which is associated with the location or business that may not be directly responsible.
Wi-Fi service was initially designed to have one or a few access points active within a defined area to provide end user network access. Wi-Fi utilizes unlicensed radio spectrum in the 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz), 5 GHz, and occasionally the 900 Megahertz (MHz) range, similar to cellular and/or personal communications services (PCS) radio network bands. Competing cellular radio networks do not generally interfere with each other because the spectrum they use is under exclusive license from the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). However, since Wi-Fi radio spectrum is unlicensed, multiple and sometimes competing companies can and do establish multi-access point networks which re-use the same frequencies, causing Wi-Fi interference. Additionally, Wi Fi interference can be caused by other non Wi-Fi devices (e.g. cordless phones, microwaves, etc). These other sources of interference also make the conventional state of infrastructure deployment sub-optimal.
Further, each company has to build and deploy the infrastructure (e.g., physical connectivity to a network, aka backhaul, access points, etc.) within the defined area. The deployment and maintenance costs associated with the infrastructure can be significant. Further, installation of the infrastructure can be a time consuming process. Maintenance is more extensive with Wi-Fi networks as the performance can further degrade after initial installation with the subsequent installations of additional Wi-Fi access points within the area.